The invention relates to a furniture hinge for hanging a door on a cabinet carcase, with a carcase-related member and a door-related member coupled therewith by a linkage mechanism and configured as a hinge cup which can be inserted flush within a mortise in the inner side of the door, the hinge cup being composed of the actual cup part lying within the mortise and a fastening flange adjoining its outer margin which can be placed on the area of the inside of the door adjoining the mortise provided in the latter. In the flange at least one through-opening in the form of a slot running at right angles to the adjacent edge of the door is provided for a mounting screw which can be driven into the door. The cup part engaging the mortise is made undersize with respect to the door mortise such that, when the mounting screw is loosened the cup part can be displaced in the mortise by a given amount at right angles to the door edge.
Modern furniture hinges permit the adjustment of the alignment of the (closed) door relative to the cabinet carcase in at least two, but often also three coordinate directions, namely in a horizontal direction parallel to the side wall (depth adjustment), a horizontal direction at right angles to the side wall (adjustment of the overlap size) and in a vertical direction (height adjustment). The possibilities for adjustment are provided as a rule in the carcase-related member of the hinges, i.e., between the carcase-related member configured often as an elongated supporting arm, and a mounting plate preinstalled on the carcase side wall on which the door is mounted. In exceptional cases it is difficult or even impossible to provide all of the adjustments in the carcase-related part of the hinge. In the case of a cross-link hinge the adjustment of the overlap of a door with respect to the front edge of the wall of the carcase has already been achieved (U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,641)) for an adjustment within its associated mortise of the door-related hinge member configured as a mortise-mounted cup. The cup is bipartite in its area that is to be mounted in the mortise in the door. The actual metal cup part is in the form of a tub flattened on both sides, which is undersized in the desired direction of adjustment with respect to the diameter of the circularly defined door mortise. On this tub body a mounting body made of plastic is premounted, which accommodates the flat-sided tub body in an elongated mortise, the length of the mortise being selected such that the tub body can be displaced by the desired amount in the desired direction of adjustment. The external dimensions of the mounting body, however, are adapted to the diameter of the mortise, so that a tight seat in the mortise is achieved. The fixation of the door-related hinge member at a desired distance from the adjacent edge of the door is done by means of two mounting screws whose threaded shafts are driven into the door through slots provided in mounting flanges projecting laterally from the tub body in the direction of adjustment, and which are tightened to fix the door-related hinge member in the desired setting. This means of adjustment achieved in the door-related hinge member has proven fundamentally good, but the manufacture of the door-related hinge member has proven to be relatively expensive.
The invention, on the other hand, is addressed to the problem of creating a hinge which will be simple and inexpensive to manufacture, designed with an adjustment for the overlap of the door.